Mi querido Señor Jacken
by Raquel16SesshxRin
Summary: Él se ha ido. Protegiéndome y demostrando ser alguien, se ha ido. Y sé que nos duele a todos su pérdida, pero... estás inmensas ganas de llorar no puedo evitarlas, porque... porque él ya no estará nunca más a nuestro lado. Este fic participa en el Reto "Era Sengoku – Era Actual" del foro "Hazme el amor".


**Disclaimer: Estos personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen en lo absoluto, sino que los creó la mente tan brillante de Rumiko ****Takahashi.**

**Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto **_**"Era Sengoku – Era Actual"**_** del foro **_**"Hazme el amor".**_

**Paquete:**** Era Sengoku. Verano. Infierno, canción, agua.**

* * *

Está anocheciendo. Debería volver ya pronto a la aldea, pero… pero no puedo. Más bien mi cuerpo no puede o no quiere.

¿Qué tengo que hacer con el cuerpo inerte que hay enfrente de mí? Temo hacerle daño, aunque es una tontería, ya que su alma ha desaparecido. Ya no sentirá, nunca más en su vida, dolor. Él ya no está en el mundo de los vivos. Se ha ido.

Mis mejillas están empapadas de lágrimas. Por más que intente hacerlas desaparecer mi corazón no puede retenerlas, necesita expulsarlas. Quiero ser fuerte en estos momentos, porque sé que a él no le hubiese gustado verme llorar, pero no puedo remediarlo. Es algo que me es imposible de evitar.

Ya no son solo las lágrimas las que me empapan, sino que también están las gotitas de sudor que corren por mi frente y mi espalda. Hace muchísima calor. A pesar de que el sol se esté escondiendo, éste aún quema sobre la piel. Pero no debería quejarme. Hay otros que no corren con la misma suerte que yo. Algunos como por ejemplo él.

Aún recuerdo vívidamente lo que había sucedido. Como siempre, él intentaba protegerme de todo.

_Flashback _

_El calor era insoportable y tuvimos mucha suerte de encontrarnos con un rio de magníficas aguas __cristalinas. En ese momento, lo que más deseaba en el mundo era meterme dentro y refrescarme, así que, sin hacerme falta remangarme el kimono ya que éste era corto, metí mis largas piernas en el río. Estaba perfectamente fría. Me mojé las manos y las paseé por los brazos y la nuca. _"Mucho mejor" _pensé cuando notaba que la temperatura de mi cuerpo disminuía._

_- Señor Jacken, ¿no quiere meterse? Está muy fresquita – y como siempre, empezó a blasfemar incoherencias a todo pulmón. _

_Estaba enfadado porque decía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo aquí, conmigo. A mí, sus comentarios no me molestaban, nunca lo habían hecho, así que seguí con lo mío. _

_Cada cierto tiempo, mi amo Sesshomaru venía a buscarme y pasábamos el día juntos, paseando por los alrededores. Otra pérdida de tiempo según el Señor Jacken. Pero yo sabía que se alegraba mucho de verme al igual que yo a él y al resto del extravagante grupo. _

_El Señor Sesshomaru, por supuesto, se mantenía al margen de todo, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol. Pero, a la vez, pendiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. En más de una ocasión sentía su penetrante mirada clavada en mi espalda. Pero, más que intimidarme, me agradaba. Me reconfortaba que estuviese pendiente de mí. Así era como me demostraba su… aprecio –por decirlo de alguna manera- hacia mi persona. Según lo que me comentó un día Kagome, yo era, por muy increíble y extraño que sonara, la persona a la que más le importaba el Señor Sesshomaru. No sabéis lo feliz que me sentí al escuchar aquello. Para mí él, también era la persona más importante. _

_Pero de repente, de un momento a otro, el bonito día se transformó en uno horripilante: las nubes blancas desaparecieron dando paso a unas oscuras de un tono púrpura. Ese color lo conocía a la perfección. Significaba demonios. Y así era, un numeroso grupo de esas criaturas avanzaban directamente hacia nosotros. _

_- Ya está aquí otra vez – comentó el Señor Sesshomaru con un tinte de cansancio e irritación. _

_No sabía exactamente a quien se refería, pero me podía hacer una idea. _

_Hacía tiempo que el Señor Jacken, en una de sus visitas a la aldea, me dijo que había un demonio que ansiaba con poseer la Bakusaiga del amo. Él, al igual que tantos otros demonios, envidiaba el gran poder del ser más poderoso de aquellos tiempos. Lo raro en ese demonio era que estaba resultando ser más difícil de destruir de lo que pensaban, además de ser alguien que insistía con mucho ímpetu. Algo que, claramente, estaba comenzando a cansar y enfadar al Señor Sesshomaru. _

_De repente, cuando todos aquellos demonios estaban demasiado cerca, el amo se levantó lentamente y, desenfundando su apreciada espada, los mató a todos con tan solo un experto movimiento. Algunos trozos cayeron en el río y yo, rápidamente salí de allí y me refugié junto a Ah-Un. _

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un demonio apareció de la nada. Por su semblante y su imponente ser, supe que aquél era quien ansiaba tanto el poder del amo._

_Su sonrisa era maléfica y atemorizante. Sus ojos eran grandes y completamente negros. No se vislumbraba ni un solo color en ellos. Tan solo eran como dos pozos profundos llenos de maldad. El pelo… no tenía pelo. Tenía… no sabía explicarlo. Era algo extraño y puntiagudo. Muy puntiagudo. Todo él era extremadamente raro, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue su piel. Aquella piel era tan brillante que era muy difícil de creer que era suyo. Desentonaba con las demás características de su cuerpo. _

_- Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru… – apartó su escalofriante mirada de los ojos de mi amo, para dirigirlas hacia la espada que tenía en la mano derecha – Cada día me fascina más – susurró con admiración. Sabíamos a lo que se refería. No hacía falta mencionar que era la Bakusaiga. _

_- Irás al __infierno__, Takeshi – interceptó el Señor Jacken. Pero rápidamente calló al ver la gélida mirada del amo. _

_De repente, aquel demonio llamado Takeshi, fijó su mirada en mí y un escalofrío me recorrió toda la espalda. Sentí un miedo irrefrenable y sin ser consciente de mis actos, me escondí un poco más tras Ah-Un, involuntariamente. No me gustaba como me estaba mirando. Parecía como si yo fuese ahora su presa; su comida. Ensanchó su sonrisa y me estremecí aún más. Quiso dar un paso hacia mí, pero paró a medio camino cuando el cuerpo de Sesshomaru se interpuso en su trayectoria. Me sentía mucho más segura estando a escasos pasos de mi amo y sin tener aquella atemorizante mirada sobre mí. Suspiré. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba reteniendo el aire. _

_- Es la primera vez que te encuentro junto a tu conocida humana. Que gusto en conocerla – dejó escapar una risa que me puso los pelos de punto – Esto se pone interesante – comentó en un susurro que más bien iba dirigido para sí mismo en vez de para el Señor Sesshomaru. _

_Sin darme cuenta ni tiempo para reaccionar, el demonio se abalanzó contra mi amo con una larga lanza._

_Mientras ellos se centraron en la batalla entre ambos, otro grupo de demonios volvió a aparecer surcando los cielos. A mi parecer, más numeroso que el anterior. _

_- Jacken, ocúpate tú – dijo el Señor Sesshomaru, mientras desaparecía por el interior del bosque junto con Takeshi. _

_- Sí, Señor Sesshomaru – gritó el aludido hinchando el pecho dispuesto a demostrarle su "gran" poder a su amo. _

_Cuando el numeroso grupo de criaturas se acercaron lo suficiente a nosotros, el Señor Jacken dejó ir el potente fuego de su Báculo de dos cabezas. A pesar de que estaba luchando bien, todos aquellos demonios eran demasiado para él. _

_- Ah-Un, ayúdalo – el gran animal no se lo pensó dos veces y fue en su ayuda. Yo me quedé completamente desprotegida, pero no quería que nada malo le pasara al pequeño demonio verde que tanto quería. Así que me escondí tras unos matorrales. _

_Pero el corazón se me paralizó cuando vi como uno de los demonios atravesaba todo el pecho del Señor Jacken. Él se quedó muy quieto mientras la sangre brotaba de la zona herida y de la boca. _"¡No!" _gritó mi fuero interno._

_- Señor Jacken – y sin importarme el peligro, corrí hacia él. _

_Lo cogí a tiempo antes de que se estampara contra el suelo. Aquello no estaba sucediendo. No, no, no… no podía._

_Ah-Un, no sé como lo hizo, pero logró matar a los restantes demonios a la vez que nos protegía a mí y al pequeño demonio verde. Yo no me di cuenta de nada. Solo tenía ojos para mi buen amigo, el cual se estaba muriendo, aunque yo no lo quería reconocer. Él, también lo sabía. _

_- Rin… - susurró con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban – dile al… a-amo Sesshomaru que… ha s-sido todo un – tosió muy fuerte escupiendo más sangre – un placer servirle – mis lágrimas ya empezaron a hacer acto de presencia. Su vida no podía acabar así. Era indignante. Debería irse por vejez y no por una lucha que no le concernía. ¿Dónde estaba el Señor Sesshomaru? _

_Recordé la última vez en que el Señor Jacken también estaba en peligro de morir. El dolor era tan grande al saber que podía perderlo. Yo, quien en aquel entonces era una niña, había cogido mucho cariño al demonio y muy rápidamente. Me dolía una inmensidad pensar que contemplaría otra muerte sin poder ayudarlo. Por eso me dispuse a hacer cuanto me dijera para curarlo. Y lo hice. Con ayuda del Señor Sesshomaru, pero lo hice. _

_- Debe de haber una solución, Señor Jacken – a esas alturas ya no podía aguantar mis hipidos – Dígame lo que tengo que hacer y lo haré – mi amigo sonrió con esfuerzos. _

_- No se p-puede hacer nada... mocosa – me dijo con cariño. Sí, estoy seguro de que me había dicho "mocosa" desde el corazón y, aunque antes no me importaba que me llamase así, ahora sí. Porque ahora ya no lo escucharía nunca más y aquello me dolía en lo más profundo de mi ser. Y era también, su forma de despedirse de mí. _

_Entonces, con aquella pequeña sonrisa, dejó escapar su último aliento. Noté bajo mis manos, como su cuerpo –ya sin vida- pesaba más y no se movía a causa de su leve respiración. Sus enormes ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente y su manita, que anteriormente estaba apoyada en su herida, cayó al suelo, inerte. _

_Una vez más, alguien cercano y muy querido a mí, moría delante de mis narices, sin yo poder remediarlo. _

_Fin del Flashback_

Desde aquel instante, no he podido parar de llorar.

La vida te sorprende. Un día estás vivo y feliz –porque sé que el Señor Jacken era feliz- y de un momento a otro todo se acaba. Te mueres. Es… es horripilante. Mi querido Jacken; mi buen amigo Jacken. Se ha ido y aún me cuesta creer que ya no volveré a verlo jamás. Ya no escucharé sus broncas ni sus quejas. Tampoco los millones de halagos que le dedicaba exclusivamente a su amo.

De repente, me ha venido a la cabeza la canción que le gustaba. Él decía que no, pero yo sabía que sí. Lo conozco… lo conocía muy bien. Además, le pille un día cantándola. Me río melancólicamente. Y entonces, comienzo a tararearla, mientras lágrimas más gruesas salen de mis ojos. Lo hecho tanto de menos. ¿Qué haré yo sin nuestras peleas absurdas? ¿Sin sus regaños? ¿Sin su experiencia de la vida que tantas veces me habían hecho bien?

El ruido que acabo de escuchar, es el de una ramita rompiéndose bajo el peso de un pie. Rápidamente me giro, asustada, pero me sorprendo al ver quién hay. Por fin ha llegado.

- Señor Sesshomaru – murmuro con mucho esfuerzo a causa del gran nudo en mi garganta.

Las telas de sus ropas están hechas a pedazos y sucias. Al igual que la armadura. La parte de arriba la tiene completamente destrozada. Y también tiene sangre. En los brazos y en las manos. Está herido, lo sé. Y estoy muy preocupada por él, pero la inmensa tristeza que siento en este momento me bloquean y evita que pueda reaccionar. Lo único que ocupa mi mente es la muerte de mi buen amigo Jacken.

Me fijo en ese bello rostro que posee mi amo. Está serio, demasiado serio. Y me doy cuenta que tiene la mirada clavada en el cuerpo inerte que yace a un paso de mí. Estoy segura de que no escucha sus latidos del corazón, porque no me ha preguntado si está… muerto. Tampoco notará su inexistente respiración. Y al fijarme aún más en sus orbes doradas, me doy cuenta de que están tristes. Sí, están tristes, al igual que los míos pero sin ser bañados por lágrimas. Después de todo este tiempo junto a él, he aprendido a leer sus gestos.

Claro que está triste. ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? Es frío y no muestra sus sentimientos. Nunca ha tenido una palabra o un gesto bonito hacia el Señor Jacken, pero aquello no quería decir que no lo apreciara. Habían pasados demasiado tiempo juntos y ese tiempo, había hecho estragos en el corazón de hielo de mi amo. Eso me reconforta.

Desvío mi mirada hacia la Bakusaiga. Está en la funda, como debe ser. Seguro que Takeshi ya está muerto. Después de todo lo que ha causado es lo mejor. Que no esté en este mundo. No deseo a nadie la muerte, pero tal y como estoy, es lo único que deseo en este momento. No soportaría encontrármelo una vez más y saber que por culpa de aquel monstruo, mi amigo había muerto.

¡La Tessaiga! Aquella espada, cuya función en estos momentos era el de salvar vidas, podría traer de nuevo al Señor Jacken. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

- Señor Sesshomaru – lo llamo alzando la voz y levantándome del suelo. Él sigue sin dirigirme la mirada – Tessaiga. Utilice a Tessaiga. Seguro que aún está a tiempo de…

- No – me interrumpe abruptamente. Lo miro desesperada – Ya la utilicé una vez con él. No funciona de nuevo – aquella historia ya me la sabía. Según lo que me contó el Señor Jacken, la Tessaiga solo podía traer de nuevo a este mundo una vida, tan solo una sola vez. No habrían más oportunidades. Pero… ¿pero cuando la había utilizado con él? Mi desesperación es extrema.

El Señor Sesshomaru se dirige hacia el inerte cuerpo y empieza a hacer un agujero a su lado. Va a enterrarlo. Sin poder remediarlo, vuelvo a llorar y como no quiero molestar al Señor Sesshomaru, me tapo la boca con las manos para que mis hipidos se escuchen lo menos posible.

No tarda mucho en acabar, ya que el cuerpo del Señor Jacken es pequeñito. Ah-Un, quien había permanecido a mi lado en todo momento, se encamina hacia el demonio verde y con una de las cabezas, agarra con la boca los ropajes de éste y lo mete en el agujero. Siempre he pensado que es una criatura muy inteligente.

El Señor Sesshomaru tapa el agujero, enterrando completamente el cuerpo de mi amigo y clava el Báculo de dos cabezas en el suelo. Muy cerca de la "tumba".

No sé cuánto tiempo estamos observando aquel montón de tierra, pero la voz del Señor Sesshomaru irrumpe mis pensamientos.

- Rin – me llama con decisión – Vamos – y sin esperarme, comienza a caminar hacia el interior del bosque. Yo me despido una vez más del Señor Jacken y aún con lágrimas en los ojos, cojo las riendas de Ah-Un y me encamino junto a mi amo.

Ya no me molesta el calor que hace. Ya he olvidado que estoy completamente empapada de sudor. Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en mi querido Señor Jacken. Tardaré mucho en superar este dolor, lo sé. Pero un día lo conseguiré. Pero, de él, no me voy a olvidar en mi corta vida humana. Jamás.


End file.
